


Artistic license

by Neko_mao_cat



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Injury, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Major Character Injury, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_mao_cat/pseuds/Neko_mao_cat
Summary: I made myself cry and i hope you understand the  end because i'm new to the fandom and to writing not so directly what's going on... please don't reade if dead major character will hurt you :c
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 23





	Artistic license

**Author's Note:**

> A little warning, there is a monster with eight legs (like those so many people are scared of) but i only talk about one leg if it makes it any better. Also, there is a bit of description of big injury and blood, nosebleed and that's it!

-JASKIER! JASKIER!!! JASKIER!!

Fresh blood dripping down the side of an old oak tree.

A very dead arachnoid still managed to impale his last enemy by the chest. A fast witcher and a bard on his most unlucky day.

-JAH-K—Jask—JASKIER!

One of the legs stabbed through the witcher, the bard, and ended incrusted in the oak tree, an easy attack that could have been easily avoided, but Geralt needed to get to Jaskier, to slow down the attack, to keep him safe. It wasn’t enough. He wasn’t enough.

-Jah-k… Jaskier… Jah-

Extending his arms wasn’t enough to get to him, clawing and wiggling on the insectoid leg going through his chest wasn’t useful without leverage. Tasting copper in his mouth he realized he didn’t cared; no feeling on his legs, chunks of blood and tissue on the back of his throat wasn’t enough of a reason to stop moving, Jaskier’s tears though… the fear on those cornflower eyes- a thin dribble of blood started dripping down his nose and somehow, even with the leg of the monster breaking through the middle of his chest, somehow that bloody nose made Geralt lose it even more.

-NO- **NO** -JASKIE- NO!!

The suddent movements Geralt made to get closer made Jaskier’s hand let go of a purplish box.

Yennefer was called.

_“it will be only for emergencies… I never know when Geralt it’s going to get himself deadly wounded or poisoned or- well, you know what I mean Yen, as much as my pride aches I’d rather have it broken than losing him”_

Geralt didn’t noticed the portal below them, nor the cursing Yen left out when she saw the whole picture. He did noticed Yen when Magic was pulling them both down to lay on the grass.

-Y-YEN! JASKIE-! PLEASE!!

Through grunts and panting, Geralt could barely scream at that point.

-…There is only so much magic can do Geralt…

-PL- LEASE! JASK- JAH-!!

Geralt was struggling to get on his stomach, crawling the best he could to touch Jaskier, choking on his breath, screaming with all the strength he could muster. He could hear himself calling for his Ma on the back of his head with the same desperation and getting no answer was breaking him more and more by the second.

-JASK- JASKIE-H--- P-LEA-SE- JASK!!

~~_MA!!_ ~~

-JASKIER!!

He frankly doesn’t know how he got his head and right arm on the chest of his bard, his legs really aren’t answering. Grabbing a fistful of Jaskier’s doublet he shake him the best he could.

Until a hand started running softly on the back of his head.

-JAH- Jask… Jaskie-h-

Geralt concentrated the best he could, and he saw those blue eyes with a soft smile looking back.

-Jah- _yes!_ \- Jask- yeh-

He gave him the most relieved smile he could, nuzzling his face on the doublet, he’ll forgive him for getting it bloody, Jaskier always forgave him for that.

Geralt saw himself, saw the boy screaming Ma and getting nothing in return, and saw his bard who always have him, who never leaved him behind.

Yen kept her magic going for some time before she could let her friends rest. Jaskier’s hand dropped like a puppet.

She needed to get a place for them to rest.

She needed some rest herself before telling Ciri and the wolves what happened.

-They would have to do with a tragic “died on each other arms” instead of the truth.-She said with a crack on her voice- Can I do that Jaskier? Was that the artistic license you said so much?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm sad about this but I was doing uni work and my head just screamed in Geralt voice and... it's here... if there is anything you wanna point out please let me know. English is not my first language and i was crying witing this at dawn xD Also i noticed it's really short, if it was any longer i'll be death too, dehydrated to be more specific xD


End file.
